


My Mischief

by nobelbandit, PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Judge Me, First Time, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, Little Shit Hamilton, M/M, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Worry, hamilton - POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/pseuds/nobelbandit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: Alexander has ideas in mind for a fun night...





	My Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016944) by [nobelbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/pseuds/nobelbandit). 



> This is the Hamilton POV to the original, wonderful story "Mischief" by RobinDesBois. Read his if you haven't; it's much better than this trivial drivel.

John and I had been away from each other all day having been assigned different tasks. Fortunately, my own duties left me with a bit of free time in the afternoon where I could steal away to the kitchen of the house nearby. 

 

I knocked softly at the door and when I didn’t hear a response, I opened the door with a creak. A plump, middle-aged woman was standing in the kitchen and jumped at the sound of the door opening.

 

“My!” she exclaimed and placed her hand over her heart as if stopping it from bursting forth from her chest. 

 

I stepped in the room with a swagger I hoped was hiding any nervousness I might be feeling. Normally, I wouldn’t have ever thought of doing such a thing, but today was a special occasion. When I left our bedroom this morning, I kissed him through the mess of his hair and whispered a soft “just you wait” in his ear while he slept. He was so perfect when he was sleeping and I would never try and rouse him when he didn’t have to be up until later, but the thought of tonight was almost irresistible. 

 

I leaned against the table in the middle of the room and smiled as sweetly as I could. “Madam,” I said through a smile, “His Excellency has requested a special meal for the evening and our camp kitchens cannot possibly accommodate such a task.”

 

She giggled sweetly at the thought of being considered for such a high honor and covered her mouth to stifle her broadening smile. “And what is it that General Washington requires?”

 

“Fried chicken, madam,” I said through a smile. “We have the chicken, just not the quantity of oil nor the vinegar, shallots, and spices for the marinade. Might I ask of you something I should never think to ask you otherwise?”

 

“Tell me,” she said wistfully.

 

“Might you be able to make his meal tonight?” I asked pleadingly. “First, please, tell me you have to correct oil for such a thing.”

 

“I’m sure I do, Mr--” she paused, waiting for me to finish. 

 

“Colonel Hamilton, ma’am. At your service,” I bowed with a flourish and kissed her hand. “Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I was preoccupied by the General’s needs. Could you show it to me? I would just feel better seeing it.”

 

She obliged with a curt nod and smile, opening the door to a cabinet near the door. Pulling out a jar, she she set it carefully on the table in the middle of the room and I watched it slosh around. That’s what I needed. I carefully fingered the small vial in my pocket. 

 

“And the vinegar and spices, my dear?” I asked sweetly. “I apologize,” I said when I saw a flicker of annoyance cross her face, “I just worry about these things.”

 

She sighed, “I keep the vinegar in the root cellar,” as if telling me that she didn’t want to show me. 

 

“Very well, I can wait here,” I grinned back, acting as though I had missed her point entirely. 

 

I heard an exasperated sigh as she exited the room. I hurriedly popped off the top of the jar and dipped the small vial into it, hoping it would be enough for my purposes. I quickly deposited it in my coat pocket and felt the delightful weight of it. As I was replacing the cap, she came trouncing back in with grin. “I told you, didn’t I?” she smiled sweetly. 

 

“Madam, how did I ever doubt you?” I put on my best  _ forgive me _ face and kissed her politely on the hand. “I shall send you the ingredients as soon as I get back to camp.” I exited with another flourish and a small wink. A blush crossed her face. 

 

Somehow, I must survive the rest of the day with the weight of the vial in my pocket. 

 

***

 

I rushed back to our room at the end of a long day of work. My spirits were somehow still high even after a rather arduous day and slammed the door behind me in my eagerness. I could barely contain my delight as I saw him sitting at our desk, quill in hand. All I could seem to do was stare at him as I leaned against the door almost bouncing up and down. 

 

Laurens stared at me for far too long waiting for me to say something. Damn his patience. He slowly lowered his quill and said calmly, “Is there anything you would like to share, Alexand—“

 

There was no time for him to finish. “You will  _ not _ believe what I have managed to take with me, Laurens!” I blurted and almost ran to the desk where he was seated. Carefully fingering the vial in my pocket, I removed it with all the delicacy I could muster and placed directly in front of Laurens waiting eagerly for him to say something. 

 

He stared at it for what seemed like forever and finally said simply, “Oil?”

 

That was not the response I was looking for and I think Laurens could tell so he played along. “Alright, why did you bring that with you?”

 

That brought a smile to my face. “I was hoping we could … make  _ use _ of this,” I said as seductively as I could raising an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. 

 

Silence was all that met me. I waited as patiently as possible for Laurens to realize what I might be implying. My patience was satisfied with with the gasp that soon escaped. 

 

“You cannot be serious, Alexander!” he whispered hoarsely as he stood abruptly and dragged his hand down his face. That was not quite the reaction I wanted, but at least he was understanding what I was implying. 

 

My dear Laurens began rambling through a worried voice, “It is not that I do not want this with you. I  _ do _ . If only to prove how much I care, despite what everyone else thinks of it. It is simply what could happen if we were  _ caught _ . The consequences we would face, and no way for me to protect you. Our fate would be sealed and irreversible, we would— “

 

This was typical Laurens. To stop him spiraling into a whirlwind of anxiety, I rose from my chair and hugged him tightly around the waist, prying his hand away from his face to make room for a soft kiss. That seemed to silence the words spewing forth from his mouth. 

 

“My dear Laurens,” I whispered, swaying slightly. “We have done things many times before in the past. We know how to be discreet by now, do we not?”

 

His only response was a small shrug. I cleared my throat and prepared to say something that I hadn’t quite wanted to admit. “And,” I paused, “… I have been waiting for this,” I said quietly. “To share such an intimate moment with someone I truly and most tenderly love. I want this.  _ You _ .”

 

His face softened immediately and it was as if I could see him debating between giving in or denying himself (and me) this pleasure. Finally, I felt him relax in my arms as he rested his chin on top of my head. 

  
“It will be uncomfortable,” he whispered into my hair. His arms squeezed tighter around me. “And the  _ second _ it becomes unbearable, or anything other than pleasurable, I insist that you tell me immediately.”

 

I wanted to ask how he knew it would be uncomfortable, but let the point slide as I eagerly nodded my head in response. Eagerness mixed with anxiety and I felt it surge through me. 

 

“Promise me,” he said firmly, making sure our eyes met. 

 

“I promise,” I said quickly. 

 

With his hand cupped over my cheek, his thumb gently stroked my cheekbone as if it could feel whether I was truly ready for this. Satisfied by this, a smile finally crossed his face. 

 

Regaining his composure, he asked with a smirk, “Did you  _ steal _ that oil?”

 

Of all the things on which to focus, that was the least of them. I internally rolled my eyes and decided against giving him the details of that particular escapade. 

 

“Shut up, you,” I said playfully, swatting his hand away. 

 

“Not a chance,” he grinned. 

 

***

 

He led me carefully to my bed and lowered me gently down. He was being particularly considerate and tender this time, but that was not a problem for me. At least, not tonight. However much I knew I wanted this, I couldn't help but feel nervous. John was probably right, after all; it might hurt and it was, admittedly, a little shameful. 

 

He carefully removed each article of my clothing, running his hands along each new uncovered patch of skin. I shivered at every caress. It was as if it was our first time together, and in a way, it was, but I felt wholly closer to him than I had anyone else before. I  _ trusted _ him more than anyone else before. 

 

When all of my clothing had been removed, Laurens started undressing himself, but thankfully, wasn't purposely making a show of going slowly like he often did when trying to test my patience. Instead, I was allowed to help and touch as much as I wanted. My hand smoothed over his chest and I rested it over his heart. His hand found mine and he closed his eyes as he held me there soaking in my warmth and our attachment. 

 

Anticipation was now coursing through me and in an attempt to quell it, I boosted myself on the bed and hungrily kissed John hoping to hurry him into action. I moved my thigh in between his legs and began a slow deliberate movement that elicited a perfect moan from the man above me. 

 

He pushed me back on the bed and gently kissed me down my chest, to my hips, and then my thighs. Every kiss was like fire and made my skin tingle. I barely noticed him pry my legs apart until his mouth was sucking greedily at my cock. I gripped his hair tightly as I tried to keep myself subdued, but that just made him groan into his actions. This is not how I was supposed to finish tonight, but the more he sucked, the more likely it seemed. 

 

“ _ John _ ,” I whimpered. 

 

Thankfully, he stopped and looked up at me with a grin. “Alright, alright. I will get to it. Patience, my dear boy.”

 

Fuck. I squirmed in anticipation. 

 

He glanced at the vial of oil we had put aside and when he didn't immediately grab for it, my excited nervousness turned into fear that he had changed his mind. I opened my mouth to try and convince him again, but he interrupted my thoughts saying, “There is something I would like to try. If you do not like it, feel free to let me know.”

 

Curiosity overwhelmed me and I felt the same pang of anticipation I had before. “Laurens. I am at your mercy,” I whispered and bit my lip despite myself. 

 

He motioned with his finger that I was to turn on my stomach with my back (and ass) exposed completely to him. I complied without argument. 

 

But then he just stared at me as the silence stretched between us. My nerves could only hold out for so long and I wriggled against the sheets in anticipation. Noticing my impatience, Laurens moved to hold himself above me and planted small, almost chaste, kisses down my spine. What he did next was far from chaste, however. 

 

His hands moved from my hips, over my ass, and ever so gently spread them and I couldn't help but gasp at the seeming invasiveness of it all. Despite that, I stayed perfectly still nervously wondering what he had in mind. 

 

I jolted at the sudden sensation of his tongue invading my entrance. I had thought perhaps maybe a finger, but this was completely unexpected; however, it was certainly not unwanted as evidenced by the low guttural moan that escaped my lips. My embarrassment at what he was doing was quickly replaced by the rush of delicious satisfaction flooding my every thought. The previous anxiety and shame I felt fell out of me in the form of a string of curse words and his name and I felt myself relaxing under his ministrations. Perhaps I was relaxing too much when I noticed I was mindlessly grinding my hips into the mattress seeking all the friction I could get. 

 

Eventually he stopped and slowly moved up my back planting kisses along the way. He gently laid down on top me and said quietly, “Do you still want to continue?”

 

He worried far too much. “We haven’t even begun yet,” I assured him trying not to let my desperation show. To reassure him further, I turned my head seeking his lips. I wanted him to know that I didn't find his act repulsive in the slightest. If he could do that for me, I could surely do this for him. 

 

Meeting my lips, I nipped hungrily at him which only served to fuel my lust. I anxiously grabbed the small vial next to us and held it out for him. 

 

“Eager, are we?” he teased taking the vial from me. Unbidden, a blush emerged on my face and I buried my head in the pillow to hide my shame. I grumbled a low, “Just do it,” but it came out completely muffled by the pillow. Laurens just chuckled. 

 

I heard the top quietly pop off and Laurens slick his finger with the oil. The fact that I couldn't see him or what was he was doing merely made me more impatient… and nervous. Suddenly, I felt a probing finger where his tongue had been expertly lapping and ever so gently entered. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and bit my lip to keep from moaning. It felt so shameful, but at the same time, incredibly right. 

 

Laurens moved to kiss my neck encouragingly and softly caressed me as he slowly worked his way further inside. I shivered at the thought of what we were doing and wriggled my hips in anticipation. He took this as a hint to add another finger and I felt myself stretch to accommodate it as I gasped at the unusual (and somewhat humiliating) sensation. Ever so slowly, he worked his fingers in and out, paying close and careful attention to how I was reacting. Frankly, it was too careful and I squirmed impatiently on his fingers seeking  _ more _ … of everything. 

 

I heard him unsuccessfully try to stifle a laugh and I realized how ridiculous I must look; like a stuck pig with his fingers inside me. I couldn't help but laugh right alongside him trying my best to contain it. 

 

“Stop laughing, this is a serious matter!” I whispered through stifled bouts of giggles. 

 

He nuzzled my neck and said quietly, “You are right. Where are my manners?” 

 

After pausing briefly to compose himself, he continued his delightful preparations and curved his fingers down sending an unexpected wave of pleasure through my spine and emerged in the form of an undignified grunt and a buck of my hips. 

 

I felt him try to pull out thinking he'd hurt me, so I whispered desperately, “ _ Don’t _ . It felt good. Overwhelmingly so, is all.” I hoped he could take the hint. 

 

And he did. Hooking his two fingers again, my body shook as he gently rubbed the same spot and without realizing it, I was grinding against the bed again seeking any form of friction I could find. 

 

Just as I had gotten used to the two fingers, I felt him slowly insert a third. A low groan escaped my throat which was quickly swallowed by a long kiss from Laurens. It felt so good and so…  _ full  _ as he continued his slow relentless progress. I was still rolling my hips into his fingers and the bed when I noticed Laurens was moving his with mine. Patience reincarnated was losing his as well, it seemed. 

 

“Tell me when you are ready,” he whispered in my ear. 

 

Quickly, almost too eagerly, I replied, “God, Laurens – I – I have never been more ready for anything in my life.” I lifted my hips slightly pressing further into his probing fingers. 

 

Not wanting to give in to my impatience, he slowly worked his fingers back and forth a moment longer. I could barely contain myself any longer, but before I could do anything, he slowly pulled them out and positioned himself behind me. 

 

I peered back at him to soothe my anxiety about what was soon to come and he smiled lovingly back. Plopping my head back down on the pillow, I braced myself by clutching the sheets as tightly as possible. I felt the cool, soothing sensation of more oil being applied. John’s hand wrapped around my waist and started stroking so deliciously slow. 

 

And then…

 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed inside of me with a slight burn (making me thankful for the cool oil previously) that was quickly dissipated by the short shallow thrusting and stroking. 

 

He leaned down planting sweet kisses in the crook of my neck, back, and hair. I inadvertently arched my back, greedily asking for more. John obliged, but only after slowly, ever so slowly, working his way in. 

 

Every extra inch was like heaven and Laurens’ constant stroking was moving me along at an alarming rate. Every thrust brought me closer to him: in trust, in affection, in love. 

 

“You are so beautiful, Alexander. Words cannot express the way I feel, to have you this way, to make love to you like this, it is – oh, God. You are perfect. I – “ He stopped short of the words I knew he wanted to say, but I was in no position right now to say them for him even if I was feeling it myself. 

 

Bent over me as he was, he kissed me everywhere he could reach and when there was nowhere new to kiss, he started whispering in my ear words of praise. His praise lit a fire within me and I desperately felt the need to kiss him. My hand found the back of his head and I turned mine to be met by his cheek. Good enough. 

 

John continued so slowly, so perfectly so that every thrust was met with an in sync stroke. Everything was being used; the thought sent shivers down my spine. 

 

“Don’t stop, I’m so – fuck, I’m so close,  _ please _ ,” I begged desperately. Not that he had shown signs of stopping or even slowing down, but I needed him to know how incredible this was. 

 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered. “You will always have me.”

 

I nodded frantically in response so he knew that I heard him, but a sharp sob came out along with my response as he tightened his grip and increased his speed. I was trying my best to keep quiet but the  _ shh _ s John was humming into my hair told me I might not be accomplishing this. I didn't care. My arms and legs suddenly tightened as I hoarsely whispered, “ _ Yes _ , John. I’m – fu – please. Please, Jack.  _ Jack. _ ”

 

Everything was happening all at once and it was all completely overwhelming. My mouth fell open and a long whimper came out which was quickly silenced by a kiss from Laurens. My eyes slammed shut and my hips bucked as I spilled onto his hand with a moan. Trying to catch my breath, all I could whisper was a short, “thank you.” I suddenly realized how tightly I had been holding myself up with my arms and legs and they began shaking under my weight as Laurens held me up. 

 

He continued a few more short thrusts and, with a grunt, he pulled out and released onto my back. A long silence stretched between us as we both tried to catch our breaths. It didn’t matter; at this moment, there was nothing but us. 

 

Laurens made the first move and laid on the bed, pulling me up to rest my head on his chest. “My precious, precious Alexander,” he said quietly, “you have just given a gift so great, I fear I will never be able to repay you for doing so.”

 

He worried far too much. In truth, it was a gift he had given me. He brushed my hair away from my forehead, now sticky with sweat, and kissed me tenderly down my forehead, nose, and eventually to my lips. 

 

“My dear Laurens, I am yours, forever,” I whispered back, nuzzling closer to him. 

  
  



End file.
